


Elevator Reunions

by TazzyJan



Series: The Taming of the Shrew [5]
Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Liam doesn’t want to be safe.





	Elevator Reunions

The smile slid off Darius’ face as soon as the doors to the elevator closed.  “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he demanded as he turned to face a smiling Liam.  
   
“I told you, I’ve got an idea,” Liam replied cockily.  
   
“An idea?” Darius raged.  “You were safe, damn it!  You were safe inside the bunker!”  
   
“You weren’t,” Liam said softly taking the wind out of Darius’ sails just like that.  
   
“Liam,” Darius huffed fondly, shaking his head.  “I have Huntington’s Disease.  There’s no future for me.”  
   
“There’s as much of a future as we make,” Liam told him defiantly.  “Yes, I know, there’s no cure.  Yet.  But hey, the world will probably end first and frankly, I’d rather spend that time with you.”  
   
“And if it doesn’t end?” Darius asked.  
   
“Then I didn’t need to be in the damn bunker anyway.”

Darius eyed his young lover up and down before suddenly shoving him against the back wall of the elevator hard. “Tess, full stop,” he muttered before taking the man’s mouth in a deep kiss. He felt Liam tense, his hands going to his arms as it to push him away, then they were gripping him and pulling him in closer as Liam’s mouth flowered open under his.

Darius kissed him hungrily, as if he might never get the chance to again. He felt abruptly out of control and the taste and feel of Liam only made him that much wilder. Tearing himself away from his mouth, he began kissing and biting all along his jaw down to his neck. He knew he was being too rough, holding him too tightly, biting down too hard, but he couldn’t help himself. 

And Liam wasn’t helping either. Rather than shy away from the too-rough treatment, he pushed into it, offering himself up for Darius’ pleasure, his use, without a second thought. It made Darius want to put his mark on him, to claim him in the most primitive of ways. 

Pulling back from him, Darius panted for a moment then quickly spun Liam around, slamming him face first against the wall before he could protest. Reaching around him, he began to fumble with the buttons on his jeans, swearing softly and drawing a chuckle from his lover.

“Right pocket,” Liam told him with a grin as he pressed his forehead against the cool metal of elevator.

Arching a brow, Darius reached inside and was surprised when he drew out a packet of lube. “You were taking this to the bunker?” 

“I was never going to the bunker, Darius,” Liam told him. “That may have been your plan, but it was never mine.”

Darius felt his heart give a lurch at Liam’s words. His lover had never planned on leaving him, had never planned on seeking safety and shelter with the others. He had always planned to come racing back to him.

Shoving those thoughts away for now, Darius stuffed the packet of lube into his own pocket and went back to work on Liam’s jeans. He finally got them open and quickly shoved them down his legs baring his ass. With a soft moan, he took his lover’s cheeks in his hands and squeezed them, pleased at the moan he drew from Liam in the process. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Darius whispered in his ear as he pressed against him.

Liam gave a shudder at Darius’ words and thrust his ass back letting him know that he was on board with that particular plan. Darius had only fucked him once before. To feel him taking him now, like this, was going to be amazing.

Darius had to let go of his prize in order to work his own pants open. He first coated his fingers with the lube and pressed two of them inside the man, making him moan and squirm at the intrusion. He slowly fucked them in and out of him, loosening him. When he simply couldn’t wait any longer, Darius slid his fingers free. He used the remainder of the lube on his aching cock and pressed it at Liam’s stretched hole. He tried to move slowly, not wanting to hurt him, but to have Liam like this was just too much and he found himself sliding in to the root in one long push. 

“Darius… Darius…” Liam moaned as his lover sank inside of him, filling him completely.

“I thought I’d never have this again,” Darius whispered as he held himself still inside of him, relishing the feel of Liam all around him. “I thought I’d never get to make love to you again. Never feel your skin. Never taste your kiss. Watching you walk away from me…”

“I’m never leaving you,” Liam panted. Darius felt huge inside of him, like he was rearranging his insides to make room for his cock. It was all he could feel. Hell, he could practically taste it. “Live or die, we do it together.”

Unable to say anything else, Darius set about showing his lover exactly how he affected him. Pulling back, he snapped his hips forward earning a yelp from the other man. He did it once more then began fucking him in earnest. Liam did his best to press back into Darius’ thrusts, letting him know he wanted everything his lover was giving him. 

Their frenzied coupling was over far too soon with both men shouting as they came, Darius doing so deep inside of Liam and Liam doing so all over the elevator wall. When they were finished, they both stood panting, Liam braced against the metal wall with Darius draped over his back. 

“You… you said you had an idea,” Darius managed when he finally got his breath back and began to ease his way out of his lover.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded as he pulled up his jeans, smirking at the mess they had made.

“Good,” Darius said, his voice once more steady. “Because I have no intention of losing all of this in six months. Now that I have you, Liam Cole, I am not going to lose you.”

“Same here.”

End.


End file.
